


Поговори со мной

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ-кода к 2x11, "sex, birth, death"<br/>Перевод фика <a href="http://topnote.livejournal.com/5104.html">"talk, you"</a>, автор ferrassie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поговори со мной

Риду не нравится чувствовать кровь на своих руках, то, как она засыхает выше запястий. Он почти срывает ремешок часов, стараясь расстегнуть манжеты. Закатывает рукава до локтей; ткань цепляется за кожу. Рид чешет руки, забывая дышать от волнения. Это не просто чья-то кровь, это кровь Нейтана. Рида кто-то трогает. Он отворачивается. Вдалеке слышится какой-то шум.

 

Рид не уверен, что конкретно думает насчет произошедшего, просто знает, что думает об этом много. (В промежутках между составлением профиля для полицейского участка в Массачусетсе и подготовкой речи, с которой будет вместе с Хотчем выступать перед новичками.) Он мог бы остановить кровь раньше. Он уверен. И он знал, что Нейтан попытается что-нибудь с собой сделать. Рид щиплет кожу на переносице. Лоб раскалывается от боли. (В промежутке между совещанием и отвратительным кофе.)

 

Гидеон сидит у себя в кабинете. Рид стучится и заходит, засунув руки в карманы. Гидеон узнает его не сразу. Он ровно смотрит на Рида и ждет.

— Я хочу навестить Нейтана Харриса, — выдыхает Рид, улыбается Гидеону неловко. С ним всегда раньше можно было поделиться, спросить совет.

Гидеон откидывается в кресле, закладывая руки за голову.

— Рид, — говорит он, глядя ему в глаза, — я не думаю, что это хорошая мысль. Тебе надо отвлечься от этого дела.

Рид сглатывает.

— Я подумал, может, так я почувствую, что все закончилось? По крайней мере, узнаю, как у него дела. — Рид чувствует себя неловко, все еще не привыкнув за столько времени. Ему все время кажется, что он сделал что-то не так.

— Если хочет узнать, как у него дела, сходи к Гарсии.

 

Гарсия что-то быстро набирает на клавиатуре.

— Нет, милый. Я не стану взламывать для тебя больничные записи Нейтана.

Она поворачивается в кресле к нему лицом. Убирает прядку волос ему за ухо.

— Мы сделали все, что могли. Сейчас он в безопасности, и все в его руках. — Гарсия нежно ему улыбается. 

 

Рид чувствует свою ответственность, он просто не говорит о этом вслух. Сила привычки.

 

Существует десятиуровневая классификации некрофилов. Сейчас Нейтан на третьем уровне. Рид знает, что если у него случится ухудшение, он может оказаться на девятом. А это значит, что Нейтан станет опасен для окружающих.

 

За ланчем ему звонит мама Нейтана. Он останавливает ее раньше, чем она успевает ему что-то сказать.

— Он, — говорит Рид, поднимая палец, — ему оказывают помощь. Я думаю, это все, что мне надо знать. 

Молчание на другом конце горькое, но понимающее. Мать Нейтана глубоко вздыхает, словно проглатывая слова, которые собиралась произнести.

— Ему оказывают помощь, — нейтрально и ровно повторяет она за ним, — но вы по-прежнему ему нужны. Больше, чем кто-либо из больницы. Его переводят в другую палату.

Рид до конца ланча сидит у Гарсии в кабинете.Когда он прижимается щекой к ее плечу, оно теплое, и Гарсия, как может, старается, чтобы ему стало легче на какое-то время.

 

Он не может решить все чужие проблемы. И знание фактов, исследований и статистики тут не играет роли. Не существует способа устранить душевное заболевание, можно только его приглушить. Но оно никуда не исчезнет. Никогда.

 

— Гарсия, ты когда-нибудь думала о том, что знаешь о других людях слишком много?

Рид понимает, что это до абсурдного очевидный вопрос — работа Гарсии состоит в том, чтобы в любой момент раскапать о человеке максимум информации — но он никогда не спрашивал ее об этом. И хочет услышать ответ. 

Гарсия отпивает кофе и ставит керамическую чашку на стол. Рид смотрит, как по ее лицу проплывают вспышки с мониторов.

— Ты же не очевидный ответ ждешь, доктор Рид? — клавиши под ее пальцами привычно и ровно стучат. Он качает головой. — Нет, это было бы слишком просто.

Рид не имеет понятия, над чем она сейчас работает. Может, думает он, над чем-то, о чем ему следует знать. 

— Ну да, я слишком много знаю об извращенцах на этом свете, но, с другой стороны, я много чего знаю почти обо всех в этой стране. Даже милые, приличные с виду люди скрывают ужасные тайны.

Рид кивает.

— Ага. — Их разговор забредает в опасные дебри, но он не обращает внимания. — Я тоже слишком много знаю об окружающих, и не могу остановиться, когда этого не стоит делать. И это ничего не меняет, я ничего не могу изменить.

— Не надо, — Гарсия кладет ладонь ему на колено. — Не делай этого с собой.

Она глубоко вздыхает и отпускает руку Рида.

— Ты не можешь отрицать, сколько всего сделал. Даже спасение одной жизни уже много. И неважно, как ужасно было даже находиться в одной комнате с… — Ее передергивает. — Ты не можешь спасти всех, но тем, кому ты помог, это… Расскажи это тем придурками из своей школы. — Гарсия на автомате прикрывает рот ладонью. — Я не имела в виду похвастайся. Расскажи маме, — поправляется она.

Рид опускает голову, пожимая плечами.

— Наверное.

А как же то, что он не может спасти тех, кому больше всего хочет помочь. Он не спрашивает это вслух, но Гарсия наверняка догадывается, о чем он думает. Она не профайлер, но проницательнее многих, кого он знает.

— Наверное? Ну что же мне с тобой делать, Спенсер Рид? — Гарсия разворачивается обратно к мониторам. Рид часто не оправдывает ожиданий.

 

— Эй, Рид. Как насчет выпить? Только ты и я? — спрашивает Морган. Уже поздно, Рид устал и разбирать слова становится все тяжелее, но в планах у Рида только пойти домой и сидеть, глядя в одну точку, пока не останется ни одной мысли. 

Он откидывается на стуле и проводит рукой по волосам. Помолчав, отвечает:

— Ага, с удовольствием. 

Устало поднимается и-за стола и забирает пальто со спинки стула.

 

О Нейтане он думает меньше. Больше о маме.

 

Рид и забыл, что сегодня пятница. В баре полно народа, и Рид почти не слышит, что говорит Морган. Они садятся рядом. Рид без интереса рассматривает помещение.

— Тяжелая неделя, парень? — Только что принесли напитки. Морган водит мизинцем по краю стакана, совершенно не проявляя интереса к тому, что в нем налито. В любом случае, это просто содовая.

Рид опускает взгляд на свой бокал вина. Красного. Трет глаза.

— Немного, ага. — Он делает глоток. — Мне звонила мама Нейтана.

Хотя в баре шумно, Морган, кажется, хорошо его слышит. Рид пока не выработал этот навык.

— Да? И? — спрашивает Морган, поднимая стакан.

Рид рассматривает поверхность стола. Деревянная крышка поцарапана и местами потрескалась. Он снова поднимает взгляд на Моргана.

— Он получает помощь. Я не знаю, как он реагирует на нее, но это уже что-то, верно?

Рид барабанит пальцами по основанию бокала.

Морган беззвучно смеется, качая головой.

— Ты не обязан носиться с ним. Потому что, уж можешь мне поверить, чтобы ты ни делал или говорил, он первый должен захотеть себе помочь.

Рид поджимает губы.

— Все так же говорят, но я все равно не могу выбросить из головы, что на мне лежит ответственность за него.

Рядом со столиком стоит компания девушек, но Рид совершенно их не слышит. Вино кажется горьким, но оставляет сладкое послевкусия на языке.

— У тебя и не получится выбросить что-то из головы, гений. Просто попробуй принять то, что не ты виноват в том, что он сделал. И побыстрее, потому что тебя это начало доставать.

Стакан Моргана уже пуст.

— Как ты справляешься с этим? — спрашивает Рид.

Морган пожимает плечами.

— Хорошее всегда перевешивает плохое. Всем не помочь, и ты не менее важен, чем любая из наших жертв. Думай и о себе. 

Как будто при их работе это так просто. Работать над степенью. Беспокоиться о маме. В сутках двадцать четыре часа. Рид даже больше не вписывается в собственную жизнь. От последнего глотка вина язык немеет.

— У меня не хватает времени на себя. Даже когда я сплю. — У него кошмары. Стекло нагрелось от рук и скользит под влажными пальцами. — Всегда приходится быть начеку.

Морган смотрит на него. Кажется, с грустью. 

— Ты научишься, Рид. Придется, рано или поздно. 

Он выпрямляется на стуле, что-то выбрасывая.

— Хочешь уйти? — спрашивает Морган, уже потянувшись к пальто.

Рид качает головой.

— Не особо. Не хочется оставаться одному, лучше уж сидеть здесь.

Он пытается усмехнуться, хотя получается не очень, и отворачивается от Моргана. 

— Пойдем зависнем у меня. Насладимся прелестями ночного телевещания.

Морган встает, поправляя воротник пальто.

Рид смотрит на него, скривившись.

— Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь домой пойти с девушкой?

— Эй, — Морган поднимает палец в воздух, — это было не свидание, красавчик, а дружеская поддержка.

 

Рид знал, что такое шизофрения, с восьми лет. Почти двадцать лет нужно на то, чтобы понять, как проявляются симптомы, как прогрессируют. Что делают с единственным человеком, которого он любит. Это понимание не помогает матери ничем. Оно помогает ему, и он чувствует вину, хотя та небольшая пульсирующая жилка покоя внутри стоит того. Она замирает, когда он видит ее.

Он так и сидел в комнате после того, как ее увели. Один санитар — Майкл — сказал, что в таких случаях, как этот, облегчение наступает, когда пациент осваивается. Должна пройти неделя, две, месяц. По-разному. Стул, где она сидела, по-прежнему теплый, он не читая проводит по недавно написанным строчками в тетради, просто ради ощущения на подушечках пальцев. Мама пользовалась архивными чернилами, которые не размазывались и не тускнели.

Рид ненавидит это воспоминание. Ненавидит чувство, которое оно порождает, как будто это уже происходит с ним. Рид боится темноты, но всегда можно что-то сделать. Собственные гены нельзя изменить. Он гордится тем, что он сын Дианы Рид и тем, чему она его научила. Это никогда не изменится, но страх не уходит. И это хуже всего.

 

— Солнце, — слово словно светится, когда Гарсия его произносит, — я помню, что в последний раз, когда мы куда-то ходили вместе, случилось То Самое Ужасное, но что скажешь? Как насчет «Вечера Коллег»?

Отсвет от компьютера окрашивает ее улыбку в синий.

Рид пытается разобраться с кодом на экране, барабаня пальцами по подбородку. 

— Мы с Морганом уже. Ходили выпить в один очень шумный бар, — он понимает, что сказал это почти нараспев.

— О, как свидание. Двое симпатичных мужчин. В баре. Вместе. Хм.

Черно-белое полотно проносится на экране так быстро, что даже Рид не успевает его разобрать. Он откидывается на спинку стула.

Рид прокашливается:

— Вот она — твоя истинная сущность? Технический аналитик и извращенка?

— Не извращенка, а оптимистка. А это уже призвание по жизни, милый. — Код исчезает с монитора, и соседние экраны чернеют. Гарсия поворачивается к Риду. — Он помогает тебе, потому что ты ему не безразличен, а не потому что думает, что так надо. В глубине души Морган очень, очень хороший парень.

 

Между приступами она работает. Рид почти может с этим жить, и годы практики научили, что следует говорить и когда уходить. И последнее, чего он хочет, это чтобы ее забыли. Поэтому он пишет. Он никогда не забудет ни одной мелочи из ее жизни: ни книги, которую она прочитала, ни духов, которыми она пользуется, когда вспоминает о них. Рид понимает, что это иррациональный страх (он никогда ничего не забудет, и тем более что-то, связанное с ней). Он просто не хочет, чтобы однажды она проснулась и ничего не помнила. 

Ничего о нем. Ничего о себе.

В последний раз он навещал мать очень давно. Ее улыбка на прощание была теплой и нежной. И спокойной, отчего сердце Рида ноет еще сильнее. Это так не похоже на ее привычное состояние, когда она бредит и параноит. Рид чувствует, как она исчезает. У нее не ухудшение, но и не улучшение. И чаша весов постепенно ползет вверх. Теперь приветливое выражение лица врача, когда они здороваются, быстрее сменяется на напряженное. По возвращению в Квантико Рид почти не спит. Он не понимает, как тут можно отдыхать.

 

Следующие две недели проходят неторопливо. У них ничего, кроме консультаций по делам — на каждом столе сложены стопками толстые папки. Он воспринимает это как передышку. Плечи немного расслабляются. Немного, но для него уже достаточно. 

Рид даже не замечает, что уже за пять, когда Морган стучит пальцами рядом по столу. Рид устало стонет, поднимая голову от руки. 

— Да? — спрашивает он, потягиваясь и разминая мышцы спины. 

— Скоро домой собираешься, Рид? — спрашивает Морган с улыбкой, но язык тела выдает в нем смутное беспокойство. — Так да или нет?

Рид вздыхает, задерживает воздух в легких и шумно выдыхает.

— Да, — он прочищает горло, — да, я собираюсь домой. Думаю, успею на электричку в 18:10.

Он начинает собирать вещи.

Морган поправляет кобуру на поясе.

— Не стоит. Сегодня я тебя подвожу. — Рид поднимает взгляд, но в выражение на лице Моргана ничего не прочитывается. — Это не обсуждается.

— Меня это не устраивает. И попытка тащить силой тоже не склонит меня к согласию, — складывая файлы в сумку, он замечает краем глаза улыбку Моргана, — все нормально, правда. Мне просто надо побыть одному, подумать.

Морган выглядит разочарованным. Он пожимает плечами.

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь у себя в голове. Смотри, не заблудись. — Морган смотрит на Рида сверху вниз. — Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если понадобится.

Морган пожимает плечо Рида, смотря вперед.

Когда Морган уходит, его походка чересчур небрежная. Слишком медленная. Нарочитая.

 

Ри знает, что время неподходящее. Он заснул где-то ближе к часу, а теперь снова проснулся. Без четверти четыре. Морган его убьет, хотя обычно так не делает. Все-таки Рид знает его домашний номер не просто так.

Во сне он слышит голос матери, которая читает ему вслух, и почему-то видит лицо Нейтана. Мамин голос куда-то уплывает, хотя Рид по-прежнему прижимается к ее боку. Он просыпается один и явственно ощущает все 2446 миль, которые разделяют Квантико и Лас-Вегас. Один.

— Морган?

Рид ждет, пока Морган подаст какой-нибудь знак, что он проснулся.

В трубке слышно, как шелестят простыни, потом «черт», сказанное шепотом. Морган прокашливается.

— Да, парень?

— Я уже три недели не могу нормально выспаться.

Следующие десять минут Морган пытается ему помочь.

 

От жара сквозь бумажные стаканчики, которые держит Рид, руки кажутся сухими и напряженными. Он аккуратно несет кофе по Бюро. Рид чувствует себя сонным, и это хорошее чувство. 

 

— Совещание через десять минут, — предупреждает Джей Джей, проносясь мимо, как вихрь. Она пахнет резкими духами и детской присыпкой. Рид чувствует, как между бровей зарождается головная боль, но в целом он настроен на работу. Рид переворачивает страницу в блокноте и идет в конференц-зал.

Прентисс уже там, перед ней стоит горячая кружка кофе. Она натянуто ему улыбается и опирается щекой на руку. 

— Тоже голова болит? — спрашивает Рид, присаживаясь рядом. От запаха кофе начинает кружиться голова.

Очевидно, Прентисс испытывает те же неудобства.

— Да, — отвечает она, скривившись. — Эй, Джей Джей, кофе?

Прентисс передвигает кружку через весь стол. Джей Джей улыбается и делает глоток. Прентисс отворачивается.

Рид сверяется с часами. Остальные члены команды уже должны были подойти. 

— Только мы? — зачем-то тихо уточняет он. Рид ждал привычной работы в группе, он скучает по чувству сплоченности, по тому, как все они заняты общим делом.

Прентисс роняет ладонь, задевая руку Рида. У нее холодная кожа.

— Только ты и я, — говорит она, но ее перебивает Джей Джей: — Хотч не думает, что это дело не стоит того, чтобы им занималась вся команда, — до того, как Прентисс успевает закончить предложение.

С таким настроем, как у него и Прентисс, может, и стоит.

 

Длинный перелет, тонкая папка. Айдахо Фоллз, штат Айдахо. Поджигатель устраивает масштабные поджоги, и его мания только прогрессирует. Счет идет на часы. Пока смертей было немного, учитывая места поджогов, но все указывает на то, что ситуация в ближайшем будущем может измениться.

Гидеон, наверное, сказал Хотчу, что Риду необходимо выбраться из офиса, а Прентисс по-прежнему нужна практика. Все-таки с террористами они сталкиваются не так часто. Рид не говорит, что не признателен. Такие дела позволяют ему отвлечься от самого себя и сосредоточиться на тех, кому по-настоящему нужна его помочь.

— Рид, — голос Прентисс обрывает поток его мыслей, — Рид, ты в порядке? Выглядишь, как будто сейчас не с нами.

Рид недолго знает Прентисс, но ее беспокойство искреннее. Это читается по ее глазам.

Он моргает, садясь ровнее. Подавляет порыв отделаться от нее, ответив, что да, с ним все в порядке.

— Я просто переживаю из-за мамы.

Он спохватывается. Прентисс не в курсе. Наверное, надо ее посвятить, но у него нет сил объяснять ей все.

Прентисс вздыхает.

— О боже, как я тебя понимаю. Моя мама не отвечает на мои звонки с тех пор, как я начала работать в Отделе. И это кажется такой мелочью в сравнении, что я даже не могу начать переживать, — но Рид видит, что ее это все-таки беспокоит.

Прентисс хлопает себя по коленям: 

— Однако это невежливо с моей стороны, Рид. Сваливать на тебя свои личные проблемы.

Рид кивает.

— Думаю, с этой проблемой сталкивается большинство сотрудников БАУ. Вообще-то более типично, когда у детей более сложные психологические взаимоотношения с отцами, чем с матерями. А некоторым везет и там, и там.

Рид снова открывает папку, которая лежит на коленях, разрывая зрительный контакт.

— А ты думаешь, что… — Прентисс замолкает, — не обращай внимание. Наверняка последнее, что тебе нужно, это коллега, которая сует нос в твои дела.

Она с иронией улыбается Риду.

Рид чувствует, что его это даже веселит.

— А, по-твоему, Морган чем занимается? Или Гарсия? Да даже Хотч.

Лицо Прентисс светлеет, когда она снова поднимает на него взгляд.

— Дело не в этом, — начинает Рид, — это долгая история. И не самая приятная.

Он старается намекнуть, что никто особо не в курсе. Дело не только в ней, скорее, в нем.

Прентисс кивает.

— Понимаю, о чем ты. Я могу жаловаться на маму сколько угодно, но никому не рассказываю, в чем на самом деле дело. — Она вздыхает. — Родители, верно?

Что-то вроде того.

 

Рид занят составлением скорого географический профиля поджогов, когда звонит телефон. Он берет трубку на автомате.

— Рид, — спрашивает Морган, — квадратный корень от двадцати пяти?

— Пять, — отвечает Рид, обводя ярко-красным два места на карте, — подожди, что?

Морган смеется, и Рид четко представляет его улыбку. Рабочий стол. То, как он сидит, закинув ноги на стол.

— Да так, ничего. — Рид слышит, как шелестит перекладываемая бумага. — Тебе пришло письмо. От Нейтана Харриса. Подумал, ты захочешь знать.

Рид сначала даже не обращает внимания на имя, спрашивая:

— И почему ты просматривал мою почту?

Он соединяет три улицы черным, поджигатель явно выделяет их среди прочих. «Нейтан Харрис» снова всплывает в голове, вызывая отголоски чувств. Его отвлекает карта. Его отвлекает Морган.

— Доставлено лично в Отдел. Мама принесла. Что, ты правда думаешь, мне интересно знать, что в твоих правительственных отчетах? Я и свои могу почитать, — он не ждет, что Рид ответит. — Она хорошо выглядит. Наверное, ему и правда лучше.

Плечи Рида распрямляются. Он улыбается, глядя на проделанную работу.

— Спасибо, Морган.

Рид замечает, как Прентисс косит на него взгляд по дороге в конференц-зал, где они расположились.

Он почти видит, как Морган пожимает плечами.

— Эй, я же беспокоюсь за тебя, Рид. Мы все.

Прентисс ставит перед ним кружку с кофе и кладет пару пакетиков сахара рядом. Настоящего.

 

Оставшееся время в Айдахо пролетает быстро. Они с Прентисс представляют профиль полиции и помогают сузить круг подозреваемых. К тому моменту, как они улетают, полиция уже организует операцию по поимке преступника. Все хорошо.

В самолете он пишет письме, отвлекаясь попутно на Прентисс, оживленно пересказывающую сюжеты любимых книг. Прентисс отрывает взгляд от страницы. Наверное, она заметила, к кому он обращается в письме, потому что говорит:

— Передавай ей привет от меня.

Рид смотрит на ее спокойное выражение лица и свободную позу. То, как она комфортно чувствует себя с ним прямо сейчас. Он добавляет привет от Прентисс, заканчивая письмо. Потом сбрасывает туфли и забирается с ногами в кресло.

 

Рид кладет письмо Нейтана себе в сумку, когда собирается домой. Все уже ушли. Его ждет Прентисс.

 

Квартира Рида пропитана разными словами: «идеи», «теории», «рассказы» и «жизни». Наверное, если бы он был более впечатлительным, его бы это потрясло, но Рид слишком часто сталкивается с реальностью. Это находит и отступает, пишет Нейтан. Как зуд. Шепот в его голове появляется из ниоткуда. Несвязный, как куски понатасканного отовсюду текста. Рид тянет за галстук, который сейчас как удавка на горле.

Ему привиделись четыре трупа, так же ясно, как в те дни, когда он видел их по-настоящему: волосы, пятна крови на одежде. Нейтан разворачивается и скрывается в толпе. Наверное, Рид тоже был бы в ужасе, без поддержки. Рид в одиночку не сможет ему помочь.

 

— Ну, что он написал? Этот парнишка наконец собирается отстать от нашего доктора и начать приставать к своему?

Согласно биологическим часам Рида, сейчас слишком рано даже просто думать о том, откуда кто-то узнал о письме, но это же Гарсия. Перед ней не устоять.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рид смеется.

— Все немного серьезнее, Гарсия.

Он рассматривает из-за ее плеча сделанные с воздуха фотографии свалки. Наверное, не лучшее время для этого разговора, Хотч ждет снимки.

— Да? Насколько серьезнее? Достаточно серьезно, чтобы Морган соврал, что письмо принесла мама Нейтана? Я тебя умоляю. Ваша покорная слуга помогала ему отклеивать марку, — отвечает Гарсия. Она подносит руку ко рту, широко улыбаясь, и кедровые леса и шоссе не имеют к ее улыбке никакого отношения.

— Что? — переспрашивает Рид, подходя к принтеру. Лазер выжигает изображения на бумаге. Морган не стал бы делать такое для Рида. И ни для кого, вообще-то.

Гарсия поворачивает к нему в кресле, юбка веером повторяет ее движение.

— Он просто не хотел, чтобы ты переживал. Хотя еще похоже, что мой любимый плохиш запал на кое-кого. На кое-какого гения, который носит разные носки. Какой там у тебя IQ, к слову? — она даже не скрывает, что ее это забавляет. Рид чувствует себя странно и неловко. — Милый, ты хоть слышал, что я сказала?

Рид, не задумываясь, отвечает: 

— Конечно, — она, скорее всего, просто разыгрывает его, но на Гарсию это не похоже, — но, вероятно, не так тебя расслышал.

Чернила с распечатанных фотографий пачкают руки.

 

Когда на следующее утро Рид приходит на работу, в руках у Моргана еще одно письмо. Рид должен признать, что день испорчен. Тем более, сейчас, когда он принял решение идти вперед.

 

Четвертое, пятое и шестое письмо он заталкивает в ящик стола. Прентисс старательно делает вид, что не смотрит, Морган приподнимает бровь и проводит сзади по шее, проходя мимо.

Возвращаясь из комнаты отдыха, Морган вставит на стол Рида чашку с кофе. 

— Может, тебе и мне стоит сходить к Гидеону, поговорить, м?

Прентисс ободряюще смотрит со своего стола.

Рид отпивает кофе, раздумывая.

— Ага, хорошо.

 

Морган заставляет его принести письма Нейтана. Последние два даже не распечатаны. Он отдает их Моргану и идет за ним в кабинет Гидеона. Рид понятия не имеет, почему Моргану это так важно, сам он относится ко всему спокойнее. Рид просто не хочет, чтобы это дело снова его мучило, он хочет двигаться вперед.

— Гидеон, — начинает Морган, кидая письма на стол поверх бумаг, — нам надо поговорить.

Гидеон медленно смотрит вниз, снимая очки для чтения, крутит конверты в руках.

— Что ж, похоже, это мне и Спенсеру нужно поговорить. Письма же написаны ему, верно? 

Слова Гидеона кажутся резкими, но Рид знает, что Гидеон не злится. Риду слишком хорошо знакомо это выражение лица, за столько-то лет, пока Гидеон присматривал за ним.

— О чем нам нужно поговорить, Спенсер?

Рид сглатывает.

— Эм, о Нейтане Харрисе? Он пишет мне письма и отказывается от помощи своего лечащего врача. В общем, он отказывается принимать помощь от кого-то, кроме меня. — Рид выдавливает смешок. — Мне приходится снова и снова переживать ту ночь. Я не могу ему помочь. 

Рид чувствует, как в знак поддержки Морган кладет ему руку на спину.

— Я почти с этим справился.

Гидеон заглядывает в один из открытых конвертов, не особо утруждая себя чтением.

— Тогда тебе надо прекратить это. 

Морган, кажется, напрягается, Рид игнорирует его: Гидеон просто в своем репертуаре, вот и все.

— Может, стоит к нему съездить? Возьми с собой Моргана.

Морган неверяще хмыкает.

— И что, все так просто? Парень пытался покончить с собой. Рид спас ему жизнь. И сейчас опять Рид должен ему помогать?

Рид молчит, ожидая реакции Гидеона.

— И ты привел его ко мне, потому что думал, что я скажу что-то другое. 

Рид знает: Гидеон в курсе, что когда Морган злится, он почти разучивается читать людей. Как и все остальные, на самом деле, но Морган иногда вообще не понимает Гидеона.

Морган пожимает его шею сзади, потом роняет руку вниз, ударяя себя по бедру.

— Не, не думал. И все равно это не так просто, Гидеон.

Гидеон разводит руками.

— Я и не говорил, что будет легко.

 

— Тебе не обязательно это делать. Не надо было приезжать со мной, — говорит Рид, заправляя волосы за ухо. Он плотнее прижимает пальто к телу и смотрит на здание больницы. Нейтан где-то за одним из этих темных окон, впитавших ночь.

Морган пожимает плечами.

— Что-то мы просто не должны делать в одиночку.

Пот на его коже кажется холодным. Рид представляет, как прикасается к его коже в этом месте. Он отворачивается.

 

Подождав какое-то время, наполненное смутным беспокойством, среди других посетителей, они узнают номер палаты и крыло, в котором поселили Нейтана. У них час. Рид никак не может собраться, он не обращает внимания, когда Морган пытается заговорить с ним.

— Ты справишься, парень? — спрашивает Морган, прямо на ухо. Слишком близко. Лифт медленно преодолевает этажи.

Рид коротко кивает.

— Да, почему нет? 

К коже приливает кровь. Помощь, откат. Фотографии женщин из журналов, в синяках, порезах и в крови. Он не понимает этого — недостаточно хорошо изучил некрофилию, — но есть люди, которые понимают. Нейтан должен об этом узнать. Рид чещет кожу на запястье, отшатываясь от Моргана, когда ногти нажимают слишком сильно. Морган кладет руку ему на грудь.

Раздается звонок приехавшего лифта. Рид сосредотачивается на крепком прикосновении к своей груди.

— Пора встретиться со своими страхами.

 

Нейтан сидит на кровати с книгой в руках. Рид замечает еще книги: художественная литература, книги по криминалистике и комиксы — раскиданные по палате. Такой выбор слишком похож на то, что читает он сам. Рид глубоко вздыхает, чтобы успокоить тревожное чувство внутри; пока он шел по коридору, ему почти это удалось.

— Доктор Рид? — Нейтан поднимает на него затуманенные глаза. Рид не удивлен. Когда взгляд Нейтана не проясняется, у Рида сзади на шее встают дыбом волоски. На полу рядом лежит тень от фигуры Моргана.

Рид выдавливает улыбку и подходит к кровати, стараясь держаться на достаточном расстоянии.

— Привет, Нейтан. Я получил твои письма. — Он присаживается. — Выглядишь лучше.

Морган встает у окна, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.

— И это удивительно. По-моему, ты не даешь возможность врачам тебе помочь.

Нейтан кладет книгу на ногу. «Мудрая кровь» Фланнери О'Коннор. История о человеке, который хотел основать собственную церковь. О вере. 

— Они не знаю, как мне помочь. А даже если и знают, как я пойму, что у них получается?

Нейтан складывает руки на груди, наконец-то выговорившись за долгое время.

— Сложно измерить психические улучшения рассудка.

Руки Нейтана все в мелких шрамах. Покрасневших и воспаленных, и большинство из них — новые. Только два или три — неглубокие и мелкие, видимо, они заживают. Рид напоминает себе, что Нейтан принял решение бороться, и даже больше, он собирается это делать в одиночку. Рид поднимает взгляд на лицо Нейтана.

— Так получается?

Нейтан не смотрит в глаза. Как тогда в церкви. 

— Почему вы не отвечали на письма? — Нейтан говорит тихо и быстро. — Прошло шесть недель. — В его голосе явное разочарование. Рид чувствует то же, хотя не должен.

Морган наблюдает за ними, не вмешиваясь. Наверняка ему многое хочется высказать. Что-то в поддержку («Он ребенок, да, но он пользуется тобой, Рид»), что-то против. Но он промолчит, потому что это только между Ридом и Нейтаном. И Рид это ценит.

— Мне тоже тяжело. Это дело. Ты. — Рид слабо улыбается Нейтану, он сейчас искренен. — То, что ты зовешь меня.

— Но вы же сталкиваетесь с таким все время, — говорит Нейтан. Сейчас он не шепчет, он говорит громко, набирая темп: — Я не особенный.

Нейтан не обращает внимания на то, что действительно пытается сказать Рид.

Рид слышит, как Морган одновременно с ним произносит: «Нет, не сталкиваемся», но продолжает:

— Конечно, дела влияют на нас, но не так. Я до сих пор не могу забыть те убийства. Из-за тебя. — Рид почти шепчет.

— А с такой памятью, как у него, — вмешивается Морган, — будь уверен, он помнит все в мельчайших деталях.

Морган отходит от окна и подходит ближе к ним. Он внимательно смотрит на Нейтана, у Моргана доброе сердце, на самом деле, хоть он этого и не показывает.

Нейтан вздыхает:

— Тогда зачем вы пришли? Сказать мне, чтобы оставил вас в покое?

Рид уже чувствует себя самым ужасным человеком в мире. И Морган здесь, чтобы напомнить, что это не так.

— Нет, — говорит Рид, он сцепляет руки на коленях в замок, — но я думаю, что тебе надо начать доверять людям из больницы. Они помогут тебе лучше, чем я. То, чем я занимаюсь, подходит только для того, чтобы ты постоянно думал о том, в кого можешь превратиться. Нейтан, ты можешь приблизить улучшения. У тебя есть мама, которая тебя любит, и люди, которые хотят тебе помочь. Я один ничего не смогу сделать. Потому что я могу рассказать причины, по которым люди стали тем, кто они есть, но я не думаю, что тебе нужно именно это. У тебя есть шанс.

Рид никогда не знал, как правильно вести такие разговоры, но, похоже, у него получается так, как надо. Морган, кажется, думает так же, он смотрит на Рида с теплотой, которой Спенсер в нем даже не подозревал. Рид даже сначала не замечает, что Нейтан снова заговорил.

— Ну раз вы так думаете, — говорит он. — Вы же специальный агент и все такое.

Он машет рукой куда-то к окну, как будто ему все равно. Но ему не все равно. Как и Риду, и так они никуда не продвинутся.

Рид качает головой.

— Нет, я твой друг. Это он специальный агент. С пушкой и весь из себя важный.

Нейтан тихо фыркает.

— Эй, у тебя тоже есть пистолет, Рид, — защищается Морган с серьезным выражением лица, но потом расплывается в улыбке. Рид снова смотрит на Нейтана.

— Если я буду тебе нужен, обращайся, но доверься людям, которые с тобой рядом. Я вижу, что тебе это помогает больше, чем ты на самом деле думаешь. 

Он кладет руку на плечо Нейтану.

— Я серьезно, — говорит он, вставая.

Нейтан снова поднимает книгу с ноги, прогибает ее по изгибу.

— Хорошо, доктор Рид.

— Я не буду сильно возражать, если иногда ты будешь звонить. Как и Морган.

Рид кладет руки в карманы, не обращая внимания, как нагло ухмыляется Морган. Сейчас он чувствует себя намного увереннее.

 

Они выходят из больницы. Темнота на улице уже не кажется такой кромешной, особенно если она разбавлена электрическим светом. Рид обычно почти в отключке, когда вечером едет домой. Он либо близок к пониманию поведения субъекта либо только что разгадал его. Он наконец-то едет домой. Рид обхватывает себя руками, чувствуя, как подкрадывается сон. И это хорошее чувство.

Морган следит за дорогой. Машины движутся хаотично, но Морган кажется спокоен. Рид разворачивается к нему всем корпусом.

— Эй, не засыпай, Рид. Мы еще не доехали. — Но Моргана беспокоит не это. — Ты хорошо держался в больнице.

Рид медленно кивает.

— Думаю, я потихоньку начинаю понимать, что заботиться о собственном душевном состоянии не менее важно, чем о чужом.

Он засыпает с этой мыслью.

 

Морган толкает его в плечо, и Рид просыпается в сине-серой темноте.

— Мы у твоего дома, — произносит Морган, его руки лежат на руле.

На лампочки в доме Рида никогда нельзя было положиться. Домовладелец не менял лампы в фойе уже несколько месяцев, а фонари на улице перегорели. Риду это не нравится больше, чем он хотел бы.

Рид выпрямляется, потирая глаза. Смотрит на часы: он спал дольше, чем думал.

— Хочешь зайти? У меня кофе приличней, чем в Отделе или больнице. В знак благодарности.

Рид машет рукой куда-то в темноту.

Морган раздумывает, прикусив язык за щекой.

— Да, конечно. Но, Рид, тебе не за что меня благодарить. Мы так и должны поступать. Семья, верно?

Он кладет руку Риду на плечо, задевая большим пальцем шею. У Рида что-то екает в животе. Семья. Он выходит из машины, за ним Морган.

Они идут к зданию, как будто в замедленной съемке, и Рид не просто один, он с Морганом. Чтобы отвлечься, Рид принимается искать в сумке ключ. Он чувствует, как рука Моргана касается его спины. Рид замирает.

— Морган, — начинает Рид, но не заканчивает.

Губы Моргана мягкие и теплые (и, Риду надо быть откровенным с самим собой, именно такие, как он и представлял). Он, может, и бросает людей на стены, и да, на работу он ходит с оружием (Рид, кстати, тоже!), но поцелуй Моргана совсем не такой. Чувство в животе у Рида разгорается еще сильнее. Он отвечает на поцелуй.

Морган отодвигается, и Рид не тянется за ним.

— Я не совсем это тут планировал, — Морган потирает шею, — сначала надо сходить на первое свидание. 

Морган извиняется. Перед Ридом.

— А это обязательно? Четыре года работы вместе в Бюро не считаются? — Рид знает, откуда взялась эта нежность. Чувство комфорта. Все вместе. Руки Моргана все еще лежат на его спине. Он мысленно улыбается.

— Парень, ты мне, конечно, нравишься, но от своих принципов, к которым меня мама с детства приучила, я не откажусь. Я серьезно.

Рид приглушенно смеется ему в плечо:

— Тогда кофе откладывается?

Пальцы Моргана скользят вверх по спине, снова касаясь волос сзади на шее.

— Да.

 

Писать матери у Рида как рефлекс. В сумке он всегда носит тетрадку. Когда они работают над делом, он пишет ей урывками в течение всего дня, и если не забывает сесть за письмо вечером, ее голос говорит ему, что пора спать (можно подумать, он послушается). Неважно, два часа ночи или двенадцать дня, Рид всегда найдет, где его отправить. Так он чувствует себя к ней ближе.

Она все еще его мама, несмотря на лекарства и приступы. Ему не нравится видеть, как болезнь берет над ней вверх. Врачи советуют родственникам: помните их, какими они были до болезни. Его мама умна, и это причина, по которой Рид тоже умен. Ее лучшие качества — его лучшие качества. Шизофрения передается на генетическом уровне, но не только она.

Если Рид не боится ее, ему нечего бояться себя.

 

~


End file.
